


P.S.

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: After he's dead, she finds one last message.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr 3/13/15  
> Edited and posted to AO3 2/7/16

“ _Caroline?_ ”

She froze. It sounded hoarse and rasping, more so than any recording she’d found before, but still, she knew that voice.

“ _This one’s just between you and me._ ”

This tape was new. Something about it gave her chills.

“ _I know you’re gonna be angry with me. But I’m dead now, so I don’t give a damn_.” A cough cut into the last word. “ _I’m trying to do the right thing here. Somebody’s gotta take charge of this place when I’m gone, and you’re the best man for the job. The only man for the job. It’s gotta be you, Caroline. And it’s gotta be my way_.”

He coughed again, and she heard him suck in a breath from his oxygen mask.

“ _You’re younger than me, but you’re no spring chicken, kid, and pretty soon you’re gonna be dying just like I am. And then what? This place gets divvied up by the damn board of directors? They were never in it for the science. They’ll gut her like a fish and sell Black Mesa what’s left_.” The anger in his tone became a coughing spurt, and he had to pause again. He struggled through the next words. “ _I trust you not to let that happen, but you’re not gonna be around forever. Unless you finish the project_.”

Another long pause. She could hear him breathing.

“ _You’ve gotta do this, Caroline. You’ve_ got _to. The only way Aperture will always be safe is if you’re there with her, forever_.” He slowed, speaking more thoughtfully. “ _Aperture Science is all I’ve got in this world. Never had kids to pass on the name. My whole legacy is in this place. And if something happens to her when I’m gone, then… might as well never have done it at all, y’know?_

_I can’t let all that work go for nothing. Can’t let all_ our _work go to waste. She’s yours as much as mine, I know it. You poured your life into the place just like I did. So take care of her for me_.”

A wheeze, a cough, a moment with the oxygen mask. She heard him fumbling with equipment and thought she caught a muffled curse.

“ _I dunno what you’re so mad about, I’m giving you_ immortality _here! Know what that means? Instead of rotting away in a hole like I’m gonna do, you get to do science forever. You’re never gonna die! No pills, no doctors, no bullshit canes, no calling someone else to wipe your ass for you_ – ”

A coughing fit cut him off before he could continue. The coughs were starting to sound wet and phlegmy. She imagined blood.

“ _Anyhow. Got distracted there. The point is, dying is awful, Caroline. It’s worse than I ever imagined._ Anything _is better than this. And a lifetime of science? If I can give you that instead… well, maybe this old man’s death’ll be worth something after all._

_And if it means I never get to see you again, in the great beyond or whatever – if you’re safe, that’s all that matters._

_Rambling again. Anyway._

_Finish the project. If you hate me forever, fine, but finish it. For Aperture._

_I guess that’s all I’ve got to say. Goodbye, Caroline. I l…_ ” She caught just the tip of his next word before he stopped himself. “ _Aw, hell. You know_.”

The tape shut off. A strange heaviness twisted in her belly, snaking up to choke off her throat – or so it felt, although she had no stomach to twist or breath to take away. A prickling sensation came with it, bizarre behind an eye that couldn’t cry. No, she’d never heard that before.

“Goodbye, sir.”


End file.
